Epic Eggs
Epic eggs were hunted and collected in the Epic Egg Hunt, so they could be traded in at the Burcadian Monolith on the Island of Burcadia. Backflip Studios gave each player 50 epic eggs during the tutorial for the Epic Egg Hunt. Players were given an opportunity to find epic eggs during normal game play by performing everyday activities. The number of epic eggs received by repeating those activities gradually decreased throughout the day, but then returned to the original earning rates at the beginning of the next cycle. Epic egg cycles reset every 24 hours at approximately 06:00 UTC. Trading the epic eggs to the Burcadian Monolith would gradually alter the state of the monolith, as well as introducing the objects on the island into a player's park. These objects were used by the fictional townsfolk of the ancient city of Burcardia and players are also introduced to two Monolith Dragons. At the end of the Epic Egg Hunt, any epic eggs left in a player's park were converted to treats. Epic Egg Prices Epic eggs can be purchased for: | }} Obtaining Free Epic Eggs *Collecting from habitats (dragoncash and gems) *Collecting treats *Visiting friends *Clearing obstacles from islands *Competing in the Colosseum *Purchasing from the market * Completing quests at the Perch of Kairos * Using Gems to speed up breeding, etc * Finding the Hidden Egg * Hatching (or selling) dragons from the Nursery Epic Egg Amounts These amounts reset every 24 hours when the epic eggs in the park reset. | | | | | | }} Gallery EpicEggHuntPrices1.png|Epic Eggs Prices Part 1 (Android devices and iPhone 5's) EpicEggHuntPrices2.png|Epic Eggs Prices Part 2 (Android devices and iPhone 5's) DoubleEpicEggHuntPrices1.png|Double Epic Eggs Prices Part 1 (Android devices and iPhone 5's) DoubleEpicEggHuntPrices2.png|Double Epic Eggs Prices Part 2 (Android devices and iPhone 5's) DoubleEpicEggHuntPrices1.jpg|Double Epic Eggs Prices Part 1 DoubleEpicEggHuntPrices2.jpg|Double Epic Eggs Prices Part 2 EpicEggsStorageMeter.jpg|Epic Eggs Storage Meter EpicEggsStorageMeterGlow.jpg|Epic Eggs Storage Meter Glowing DoubleEpicEggWeekendFacebookNotification.jpg|Double Epic Egg Weekend Facebook Notification DoubleEpicEggWeekendFacebookMessage.jpg|Double Epic Egg Weekend Facebook Message DoubleEpicEggWeekendInGameNotification.jpg|Double Epic Egg Weekend In-Game Notification EpicEggHuntMoreEpicEggsHiddenFacebookNotification.jpg|Epic Egg Hunt More Epic Eggs Hidden Facebook Notification EpicEggHuntMoreEpicEggsHiddenFacebookMessage.jpg|Epic Egg Hunt More Epic Eggs Hidden Facebook Message MagicEggsHiddenInParkInGameNotification.jpg|More Epic Eggs Hidden In-Game Notification DoubleEpicEggsFinalWeekendFacebookNotification.jpg|Double Epic Eggs Final Weekend Facebook Notification DoubleEpicEggsFinalWeekendFacebookMessage.jpg|Double Epic Eggs Final Weekend Facebook Message DoubleEpicEggFinalWeekendInGameNotification.jpg|Double Epic Egg Final Weekend In-Game Notification NeedMoreEpicEggsMessage.jpg|Need More Epic Eggs Message EnoughEpicEggs.png|Enough Epic Eggs MagicEggGiftLimit.jpg|Magic Egg Gift Limit Notes *Epic eggs were introduced to DragonVale on March 12, 2015. *Initially, the Epic Eggs card in the Treasure section of the market did not list any price on it when the Epic Egg Hunt began. This is assumed to be a glitch which was corrected shortly after the event began as players were still able to make in-application purchase normally even though the price was not listed. *On March 13, 2015, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of epic eggs from completing the tasks in the Epic Egg Hunt event and doubled the daily capacity of epic eggs. **On April 3, 2015, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 72 hours. *As of April 7, 2015, epic eggs could no longer be collected from any park activity for players whom did not receive all the rewards. **The epic egg storage meter was removed. Category:Market Category:Treasure Category:Events